


A Gift Through Stone Walls

by Safaia



Series: The Sweet Compulsion of Music [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, M/M, no beta we die like renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safaia/pseuds/Safaia
Summary: Vesemir reluctantly lets the bard and witch stay in Kaer Morhen for the winter so they could have their conversation with Geralt. He didn't trust them but when Geralt came home he brought Ciri and they made her smile. There was a lot he would tolerate to see Ciri smile. However, when Yennefer and Jaskier go on their own mission he is left with Geralt and Ciri and they need to be trained on how to work together and how to protect themselves in they're going to survive this war.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Sweet Compulsion of Music [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733758
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	A Gift Through Stone Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, this got long but whatever. This is the second of three "interlude" fics and this time we're coming from Vesemir's point of view. We start from the beginning of the winter right up until the events of A Late Lark Twitters From the Quiet Skies. I thought about doing this from Geralt's point of view but so far this fic series hasn't had any repeating POV's and I didn't want to change that. I thought I'd have very little to say from Vesemir's POV but apparently he wants to dad the shit out of this place. Much like Eskel I'm worried about writing a character I know very little about since I'm a TV watcher only so if I fucked this up big time please let me know. The next fic will be another one long [probably] and will be up eventually! The title comes from the following quote: "Gifts make their way through stone walls. - Proverb." Thank you for all of the comments and kudos; they just mean the world to me.

Vesemir sensed the witch and the bard as they were walking up to Kaer Morhen long before he could actually see them. He didn't doubt his senses; he knew that there was a witch and someone who felt at least mostly human. Vesemir also knew that they were traveling with Eskel, and Eskel didn't appear to be in any sort of distress. That was the only reason he didn't grab his swords and immediately run out to fight. That didn't mean he stopped Lambert from doing precisely that by the time they walked up to Kaer Morhen. The witch and the bard stayed behind as Eskel walked over and tried to explain what was going on, but Vesemir was paying attention to the strangers more than the man he trained. 

He was surprised when the bard got off of his horse and put his hands in the air like he was trying not to be a threat. Vesemir couldn't believe that a human was traveling with a witch and staring down three heavily armed Witchers, and he wasn't afraid. There was only one bard in all of the world that could stare down Witchers and not smell of fear. The bard, Jaskier, this had to be Jaskier that Geralt had spoken of, begged him to listen to the reasons he and the witch were here. The witch, Yennefer, followed the bard in, and the three of them sat down to talk. 

The two of them told Vesemir about all of the things that had happened over the years. There were plenty of details that Geralt had left out, including the fact that he claimed the Law of Surprise in Cintra all of those years ago and now found himself in the middle of the war. Vesemir mentally made a plan to smack the boy for doing something so incredibly stupid. Witcher's didn't like to get involved in the squabbles of men but if Geralt had the princess, which Jaskier and Yennefer seemed to think he did, then letting them into the keep was taking a side. The Witcher's of Kaer Morhen would be making a declaration about where they stand on this conflict, and that was irritating. 

Vesemir watched Jaskier and Yennefer as they spoke, and it was strange. He wanted to know what these two wanted to do with Geralt and what their intentions were. He had a feeling that they both thought they were masters of concealing their feelings, but Vesemir was older than both of them by decades. He knew better than anyone how to read these two. He could see the anger and the conflict in Yennefer when she spoke about the violation she felt by Geralt binding their fates together. He could see that Jaskier was still hurt by the harsh words that Geralt spoke on that mountain. And he could very much see that these two were together in every possible way, but they still wanted Geralt as well. Vesemir was an old man, he didn't care what people did in their bedrooms and with whom and with how many people, all he cared about was whether or not Geralt would get hurt. As he spoke to these two, it became apparent that they were going to let Geralt make that call. 

So Vesemir let them stay even though it seemed like a terrible idea from the outside. He knew that Lambert didn't approve and that Eskel was wary, but he didn't have to explain his decisions to either of them. Vesemir wanted to let things play out because it was clear that these three all had roles to play in this, and unless they sorted everything out, it was going to become a problem. He sat back and watched the three of them dance around each other for half of the winter until Geralt pulled his head out of his ass and finally accepted what they were offering. Vesemir still wasn't sure if he entirely trusted Jaskier and Yennefer, but he was willing to let them stay for the rest of the winter. They helped bring him Ciri on some level, and, for that, he was willing to let a lot slide. 

The princess breathed new life into Vesemir's old bones. It wasn't that he was feeling his age but that the long and lonely seasons and the cold winters were beginning to impact him in ways that he couldn't quite put into words. Their numbers dwindled every year, and for months Vesemir wondered if he was going to lose another one of his wolves. Yet Ciri walked into the keep and immediately lit the entire thing up with an energy he hadn't ever experienced. She was bright, like sunlight, and being around her made him feel warm. She made Vesemir want to live even longer so he could watch her grow. He wanted to see the warrior she could become, the powerful magic-user lingering just beneath the surface, and maybe even a queen someday. She made him want to live to see that. 

It was toward the end of winter that Vesemir looked up and realized that Jaskier was following him around. Vesemir turned and looked at Jaskier with narrowed eyes. It wasn't like Jaskier to try and get Vesemir alone, and yet here he was trying to make sure that no one else was around when they talked. When Jaskier asked for the medallion, Vesemir acted without thinking. He slammed the all too mortal body of the bard against the wall, lifted him clear off of his feet, and pinned him there by his neck. 

"You have no idea what you ask of me, boy," Vesemir hissed.

"I know," Jaskier managed to croak out. "But, I still need one." Jaskier managed to explain to Vesemir his plan about how he was going to keep Geralt and Ciri safe for as long as possible. If he was honest with himself, it wasn't exactly a bad plan. The bard was well known, and if there was anyone who would know the truth about Geralt's fate, it was him. Vesemir also knew that Jaskier could lie better than anyone in the keep ever realized. There were times that Vesemir wondered if anyone here even knew the man and who he really was.

Yet the idea of sending out one of the medallions from a fallen Witcher back into the world in the hands of the bard made Vesemir's skin crawl. He hated it, he hated it so much, but what he hated more was how right the bard was. Geralt and Ciri couldn't leave the keep at the end of the winter; they needed to stay right where they were, and if they weren't spotted and then declared dead, someone would come looking. It wasn't that hard to assume that a Witcher from the Wolf School would end up at Kaer Morhen. There was a chance that Nilfgaard could find them, and Vesemir didn't know if he could survive another siege on his home. 

"You swear to me, boy, on your life that you will return it. You will not let life leave your body until you return it to me, do you understand?" Vesemir asked. Jaskier swore, and Vesemir tried to believe the words the best he could, but this man was not a Witcher. He might not be entirely human, another lie that Jaskier was telling, but wasn't Geralt or Lambert or Eskel or even Yennefer. He had skills, but he was very moral, and he could die. The idea of that medallion being out there in the world made Vesemir sick to his stomach, but the idea of Nilfgaard getting their hands on Geralt and Ciri was even worse. He agreed to give Jaskier the medallion even though he knew that no one his wolves were going to be okay with it. 

Vesemir went to his room and found the container that he kept all of the fallen medallions from the Witcher's that died on the path. Some of them were older than others, and he needed one that looked like it was about as old as Geralt's. They all looked the same, but Vesemir knew who each medallion belonged to. He remembered the boy before the Trials, and he remembered the boy that came out of the Trials. He remembered the boy becoming a man as a Witcher and training them all to fight monsters. He remembered their brothers bringing home the medallions from fallen Witcher's so they could be brought home. They couldn't bring the bodies, the bodies were almost always lost, but the medallions were small enough that bandits didn't think to sell them off right away. The swords, the armor, even the potions were all quickly sold, but the medallions were harder to sell, so it was easier to ask his boys to bring them home. 

He ran his fingers along the medallions, and mentally Vesemir begged forgiveness for the Witcher who would have to go out on the Path again. They have earned their rest, and letting this medallion leave Kaer Morhen was a way to awaken restless spirits. He just hoped that one of Geralt's brothers would be okay with the idea of protecting him. He hoped that, somewhere, the Witcher whose medallion he chose would see Ciri and understand that she was worth protecting. Vesemir was doing this to keep Geralt and the keep safe, but the thing that really changed his mind was Ciri. That little ray of sunshine, the little lion cub, she couldn't be touched, and any Witcher with a brain could see that. So Vesemir begged forgiveness as he chose a medallion to give to Jaskier. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Lambert asked when he heard about the medallion after Jaskier and Yennefer told Geralt about their plans. "You can trust that bard with one of our medallions; you can't, it's not right." Eskel had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he was frowning, but he wasn't saying anything. Eskel knew Jaskier and Yennefer a little better than Lambert, so maybe he trusted them a little more. Vesemir also knew that Eskel was a lot closer to Geralt than Lambert, so perhaps he was more willing to look the other way to keep Geralt safe. 

"I know what I'm doing," Vesemir said, and Lambert huffed. 

"Was it the witch? I bet it was; I bet she was the one who suggested this, she just wants one of our medallions for who the fuck knows what kind of curse," Lambert spat out. 

"The bard asked for it, and he wasn't lying when he told me that it was his idea," Vesemir replied, and Lambert jerked back like someone had just slapped him. 

"Are we sure this is the only way to keep Ciri and Geralt safe?" Eskel asked. 

"If they were just hunting Geralt, he could keep himself safe, but Ciri is a child and an untrained one at that. She had magic; she cannot entirely control yet, and she cannot handle a weapon effectively yet. It would be suicide to send them out both there," Vesemir said, and he sighed. "They would get each other killed." Both Eskel and Lambert went quiet at that; Vesemir knew that they both cared about Geralt and Ciri even if Lambert wasn't willing to admit it. He didn't like this plan, but it was the best they had. If they had time, perhaps he could get Ciri trained enough that she could defend herself. That she and Geralt could travel together, and they wouldn't be a liability. That's what this plan was trying to do; buy everyone some time. 

While Eskel, Lambert, and Geralt could be as angry as they wanted to be about Vesemir's decision to let Jaskier borrow the medallion, they didn't have a say as to whether or not he could actually do it. Vesemir stood by and watched Lambert head out onto the Path alone again after telling Yennefer she could go fuck herself when she offered to portal him wherever he wanted. He watched as it tore Geralt and Ciri up inside to watch Yennefer and Jaskier leave, but they had to. Vesemir walked with Eskel so they could have some privacy to say goodbye. 

"I'll keep an eye on them," Eskel said. "Even if I'm not there, those two don't exactly blend in. If I hear anything at all, I'll send a message to Ard Carraigh for you so you can tell Geralt and Ciri." 

"I'm not sure what will be worse for them; know what is happening to them or not knowing," Vesemir said as he sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch of coin. "If you need to send me a message use this coin to ask a mage to do it. It'll be faster, and the mage in Ard Carraigh is an old friend of mine. We can trust her with our correspondence but still send the message like you're only addressing me. Do not mention Ciri or Geralt." Eskel nodded and pocketed the small bag of coins. Vesemir trusted that Eskel knew how important this was and wouldn't spend that coin on anything else. He stood by and watched Yennefer, Eskel, and Jaskier vanish through a portal, and he wondered if he was ever going to see them again.

+++

Vesemir didn't think he was an unreasonable man when it came to letting people deal with their feelings. He could tell that Ciri and Geralt were both varying levels of heartbroken by the way they stared at the spot where the portal had vanished for a long time. He also knew that he couldn't let the two of them just linger in their sadness either. He needed both of them focused because he needed Geralt's help to train Ciri. Vesemir also knew that if Geralt didn't have the training to focus on, he would probably go mad. So he decided that they would have a little time to recover from this before he got them started on training. 

The three of them walked back into Kaer Morhen, and it was a little strange to know that he was going to have company throughout the year. Vesemir couldn't remember the last time he had company over the summer months, but he found himself almost looking forward to it. Ciri was a good student, and Geralt was a good teacher. They hadn't had much time to really bond when they were running for their lives, and Geralt was a bit distracted over the winter. He didn't neglect Ciri, not by a long shot, but he wasn't entirely focused on her either. This time would be good for both of them. 

"I'll make us some breakfast," Vesemir said as Ciri and Geralt listlessly followed him into the kitchen. He made two cups of tea and added a little extra honey to Ciri's cup just the way he knew she liked it. Vesemir busied himself with making some food and wondered how long the two of them were going to sit in total silence. It turned out to be about fifteen minutes. 

"We should go after them," Ciri said. "This plan of Jaskier's, it isn't going to work, they're going to know he's lying and they are going to kill him for it. Fringilla is a powerful mage, and she could figure out a way to best Yennefer. Eskel and Lambert are in danger because they are Witcher's that are connected to the wolf school and to me. We can't leave them out there." 

"You aren't ready," Vesemir said without turning around because he knew that Geralt was probably about to agree with her. It was mere minutes later, and Vesemir could feel the anxious anxiety pouring off of Geralt. He wanted to be on the Path protecting the witch and the bard more than anything. "This plan is to buy us some time to get you properly trained little cub, and then you can protect yourself." 

"I can protect both of us," Geralt said, and Vesemir turned to put a plate with some meat, cheese, some hard boiled eggs, and bread in front of them. 

"You would be distracted, and you know it," Vesemir said. "You were more distracted this winter than I've ever seen you. Even if you do go out onto the Path again, I don't think traveling with Jaskier or Yennefer would be in your best interest, Geralt. You cannot focus when you are around them, you're too busy worrying about them, and you're going to get all of you killed with your foolishness." It was a cruel thing to say, and Vesemir could see the way Geralt winced when he heard the words, but they were words he needed to hear. Vesemir sat down across from the two of them and stared them down. 

"Do you have so little faith in all of them?" he asked. "I trained your brothers, Geralt; you know what they are capable of. Yennefer is a powerful mage who burned half of the Nilfgaardian army alive and walked away alive. Jaskier is far more deceiving than he looks. I trained him all winter, and he's more than talented enough with a sword to protect himself and what fights he can't swing a sword at that boy can talk himself out of. I've never met a better liar than your bard, Geralt. You dishonor all four of them by insisting that they are incapable of protecting themselves." 

"But you're saying that Geralt and I can't protect ourselves, isn't that dishonoring us?" Ciri asked and then looked away like she couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. Vesemir smirked at the backbone of this little lion cub. 

"You are untrained, and Geralt is distracted. Those are not faults in either of you, but they are facts. We have the spring, summer, and fall to train now. When they come back for the winter, you will be different warriors. By the time the next winter ends, perhaps you will be strong enough to go back out into the world or maybe not. We'll have to see, but that means both of you will have to commit to this training. I won't let you both walk out of this keep only to throw your lives away needlessly." 

"You're containing me here?" Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow, and the question seemed to imply that he wasn't sure that Vesemir could contain him, which made Vesemir want to knock the boy straight on his ass like he deserved. 

"Yes, I'm containing you both, and that's the end of the discussion," he said and pushed himself to his feet. "You are both hurting and distracted, so I am giving you until the day after tomorrow to mope. Then you will both begin your new training." Vesemir turned and left the two of them alone in the kitchen to talk. He had other things to do other than watch Ciri and Geralt sulk around his keep. 

+++

Vesemir didn't bother Ciri and Geralt for the entire day that he was willing to help them sulk and mope, but he did keep an eye on both of them. He knew there was a chance that one or both of them would try and make a run for it, and he was prepared to do what needed to be done to protect them even if that meant locking some doors. Much to his surprise, they didn't try to run. They spent the day sitting together and quietly talking, and by the time the sun rose, they walked down to the kitchen to meet with Vesemir to start training. He smiled to himself as he watched them interact; the day of rest was good for both of them, and they seemed to be realizing that staying behind was the best plan for both of them. That meant it was time to train, and once the food was finished, he took both Ciri and Geralt out to the training yards. 

Vesemir wanted to be the one to teach Ciri, but he also knew that bonding with Geralt was incredibly important for this girl as well. So he decided to stand back and let Geralt do most of the teaching but step in and help when he could. The two of them would have to learn to depend on each other if they were going to go out into the world, and they were going to have to trust in each other's abilities. Vesemir knew that Geralt could travel with people, Jaskier was proof of that, but Geralt never really believed Jaskier to look after himself. The bard made sure to present the illusion of someone who couldn't fight most likely to save his own skin, but it meant that the bond between them was a bit one-sided. Geralt was the protector, and Jaskier was the one that needed protection. It was a dynamic that worked for them, but it wasn't one that could survive long term. 

Ciri and Geralt would have to be different. What she needed protecting from wasn't the occasional angry lover or a monster but an entire army of people out to kill or manipulate her. She needed to know how to look after herself, or she wasn't ever going to survive. Ciri was years away from being able to look after herself, so that meant she would have to stay with Geralt for some time. They needed to develop a new dynamic that Geralt was going to be uncomfortable with. That is what Vesemir wanted them to learn. Ciri picked up her sword, and they began to teach her some new moves and footwork. She was a quick learner, but she wasn't as strong as a Witcher. She needed to know other ways of fighting. 

That was something that Vesemir knew he was a little more out of his depth with. He was used to teaching boys where how hard they could hit was a vital part of the battle. Ciri would have her magic someday, but right now, she needed to learn how to be faster and smarter. That was what Jaskier would teach her when they would train together; she had to learn to fight and defend herself like he did and not necessarily like a Witcher did. They still had enough to teach her, and the two of them spent the day going over fighting moves. By mid-afternoon, Ciri was sore, so he sent her and Geralt to the library to look over some old books. They all ate dinner together, and Vesemir sat up with Geralt after a tired Ciri went to bed. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about all of this," Geralt said as they drank their ale in front of the fire. "I don't like not going out on the Path." 

"That girl is more important than the Path, and you know it," Vesemir said. "Your brothers and the remaining Witcher's that roam the lands can handle the path for a year. You and I both know that monsters are slowly dying out anyway; perhaps now there won't be any confrontation between Lambert and the Cats if you aren't there taking contracts." 

"I'm not sure confrontation is the right word for what Aidan and Lambert do, but I suppose you're right," Geralt said, and he sighed. He was still sulking, but the sun was down, and Vesemir would let him have this at least until it became a problem. "Am I really that distracted by them?" 

"You'd be gutted in a month," Vesemir replied with absolute certainty. Geralt looked a little surprised by that but didn't say anything else. He finished the ale in his cup and went up to go to bed. Vesemir stayed up by the fire and closed his eyes. He just hoped that all of this was going to work, and Nilfgaard didn't find out that Geralt and Ciri were here. He didn't want another human army laying siege to Kaer Morhen. If there were a time and a place he could see himself dying, it would be in a battle to keep the humans from this place again. All Vesemir could do was hope that Jaskier and Yennefer's plan worked, and Nilfgaard didn't think to come looking in this old keep for two people that were already dead. 

+++

The weeks went on into the mid-summer, and it was going well. Vesemir could see improvement in both Geralt and Ciri as they learned and began to depend on one another. They went out hunting for three days and came back even closer than Vesemir thought they could ever be. He felt closer to Geralt than he probably ever had in his entire life, and Ciri remained a bright sun in his life. He sent them off for a two week trip into the woods to do some hunting and tracking of local monsters. Vesemir needed to go down to Ard Carraigh for some supplies and other things. He didn't want them roaming around Kaer Morhen when he was gone, so he thought sending them further into the mountain was the right way to go. 

Vesemir didn't mind Ard Carraigh that much as a city. The people there knew who he was, and there were generations of shop owners and bartenders that knew exactly who he was. He had a reputation of coming into town to clear out any contracts that needed to be done while also focusing on getting supplies, and this trip was no different. It was a decent summer, and he guessed someone else must have passed through because he found one contract for some drowners, and that was it. He could use the extra coin and went to take care of them. It didn't take long, less than a day, and unlike the idiot wolves, he trained Vesemir managed to kill monsters without getting covered in blood. 

He was in the middle of searching for supplies when his medallion vibrated. He looked up and saw Merida standing across the market, and she was staring at him. Merida was nearly as old as Vesemir, but she didn't look much older than a woman in her fifties. Her hair was streaked with grey, but it was still bright red, and her eyes were so green that they looked like they glowed even from across the market. Vesemir paid for his goods and walked over to the sorceress, but she didn't smile when she saw him, which was unlike her. 

"Vesemir, I was wondering when I would see you," she said. "I was about to see if I could get a call up to the mountain to let you know that I have a message for you. It came from Eskel just yesterday. It's not like him to send messages through mages." 

"Did you read it, Merida?" Vesemir asked. 

"Of course not, you know you can trust me," Merida said with a wave of her hand. Vesemir didn't entirely trust her, but after so many years of not betraying him, he thought that he was reasonably safe. She was still holding back and pressed her lips together. "I heard about Geralt, and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know how close you were to your remaining wolves." Jaskier must have told everyone his song, and it was spreading. If Merida believed it, then maybe there was a chance that this idea of the bards was actually going to work.

"What happened to Geralt?" Vesemir asked because he shouldn't know anything since he's been on the mountain this whole time. Merida winced and touched Vesemir's shoulder gently. 

"His friend, the bard, he's been singing a terrible song. It says that Geralt and a young lady he was traveling with are dead," Merida said, and she hesitated. "I usually wouldn't put much stock in a song, but the bard is walking around with his medallion, and I know a Witcher never gives us his medallion. The only way he could have it is if Geralt is dead. I'm so sorry, Vesemir, I truly am." 

"He was a good boy," Vesemir said, and he sighed heavily. "That must be why Eskel felt the need to reach out to me through you. He would want me to know as soon as possible, so thank you for holding onto it for me." Merida nodded and handed Vesemir the letter. She kissed him on the cheek and vanished into the crowds of the city. He watched her go and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Vesemir was old, he knew how to protect his mind from mages, but he didn't want to have that kind of fight with Merida. If she knew he was hiding something like that, it might ruin his relationship with the mage, and that wouldn't end well. 

Vesemir tucked the letter into his bags and finished gathering his supplies on the cart. He made sure that he was out of the city and on the road toward the mountains before he pulled out the letter to read it. It was from Eskel, and he knew the handwriting right away, but the contents made his stomach drop out.

Vesemir,   
Yennefer and Jaskier are both missing. They were called to Lettenhove because the Viscount and Viscountess are Jaskier's parents, but when they got there, Nilfgaard ambushed them. I've heard stories of the Viscountess of Lettenhove begging for the life of her son. No one knows what happened to either of them, but there was a battle, and they are both gone. There is a chance they are dead, but I'm looking into it.   
Eskel. 

This is precisely the situation that Vesemir was worried would happen. There is no way Geralt would be able to contain himself if he found out that Jaskier and Yennefer were not only missing but possibly captured again. He was angry at the boy for breaking his oath to return the medallion, but if Jaskier were alive, he would find a way to get back to Kaer Morhen. There was just no telling if either of them were alive, and that was going to eat both of them alive. Vesemir sighed and tucked the letter back into his bag. 

By the time he got back to Kaer Morhen, it was a day before Geralt and Ciri were due to come back. He spent the day debating whether or not he was going to tell them what was going on. If he kept it from them, it would keep them safe in the mountains. They would remain focused on training, which is what they needed. However, if winter came and they found out from Lambert or Eskel, it would break both of their hearts, and they wouldn't trust him anymore if they found out he kept the information from them. There wasn't a right answer, and Vesemir struggled with what he should do and what was best for both of them. 

In the end, as he watched Geralt and Ciri approach the keep on their horses, he was teaching them to protect themselves, and he was not here to protect them. He needed to tell them what happened, and then he needed to convince them to stay. As soon as Ciri walked up to him, her bright smile faded; she knew something was wrong.

"Come with me," Vesemir said, and he guided both of them to the library. He gestured for both of them to sit down, and it warmed his heart a little to see them sit side by side on the couch. That was good; they would need each other for comfort. Geralt opened his mouth, no doubt to ask what was going on, but Vesemir raised a hand to silence him. "When Eskel left for the path, he promised to keep an eye on Jaskier and Yennefer the best he could. He'd listen for the rumors and everything else. I gave him some extra coin and told him to send a message through a mage if he heard anything. While I was in Ard Carraigh, I got this letter from Eskel." He handed the letter to Geralt, and pointedly looked away when he saw Geralt's hands shaking. Ciri peered over his shoulder as they read together. 

"This can't be right," Geralt said as Ciri burst into gulping tears. Her cries were some of the worst things that Vesemir had ever heard, and he wanted them to stop more than anything, but there wasn't anything he could to help her. 

"I will make regular trips to Ard Carraigh just in case Eskel reaches out with any additional information," Vesemir said. "But right now, we don't know if they're dead or alive. What I can tell you is that the song is working, and the people think you're both dead, so you can't go and look for them." 

"No, I knew this would happen, I knew it, we have to go look for them! We have to save them!" Ciri all but wailed, but Geralt put a hand on her knee. Vesemir could see the walls that Yennefer, Jaskier, and Ciri all worked so hard to break down slowly being built up. Geralt was trying to protect himself from this pain, and to do so; he was shutting down. That wasn't what Ciri needed, but Vesemir didn't know how to help Geralt face this. He didn't know how to bring comfort, it wasn't in his nature, and all he could do was watch Ciri cry helplessly and Geralt shut down. 

"If we go down, they'll have died in vain," Geralt said evenly. "And they told us to stay here, no matter what, and we have to honor that." Ciri blinked, and the crying stopped, but the tears fell silently from her eyes. She got up and ran from the library without another word. Vesemir could hear her run to her room and slam the door closed. Geralt sat in silence for a moment until he stood up and carefully. "Please let me know if you hear anything."

"Your brothers will do their best to help them if they can," Vesemir said. Geralt nodded because, for all of their anger about Jaskier or Yennefer's place in their lives, Lambert and Eskel were Witcher's and Witcher's helped people when they could. Geralt left the library without a word, and Vesemir heard him walk to Ciri's room and close the door behind him. He didn't listen to the conversation, it wasn't his business, and he left them to it. 

He made dinner, but neither of them came down to eat it. Vesemir never heard Geralt leave Ciri's room, so he carried two plates up the stairs. He knocked gently and opened the door. Geralt and Ciri were curled up protectively around each other on her bed, and they were both sound asleep despite it being the early evening. Vesemir set the plates on the small table across the room and blew out the lone handle. Geralt should have heard him come in the room, but he didn't stir once, and Vesemir could see the dried tear tracks on both of their faces. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned heavily against the ancient wood. 

Vesemir would give them two days to mourn and then take up training again. They would have to focus that anger somewhere. He vowed to go down to Ard Carraigh at least once a week; Vesemir was too old to wish for good news anymore. He knew too much about the world and how dark it was. After so many decades, he couldn't be an optimist anymore, but just this once, he hoped for a miracle. He hoped for good news and that the bard and the mage would be safe because Vesemir wasn't sure what kind of people Geralt and Ciri would become if they were lost for good.


End file.
